dusk
by ForeverWar
Summary: She had been a friend of the Cullen's for years, and a trip to visit them and her living family was nothing out of the ordinary for her. But sometimes, the ordinary, can turn into the extra-ordinary. Set after New Moon but before Eclipse. Main pairing of Jacob/OC. T for now, could be M in the future.
1. Arrival

_Hey guys, I haven't forgotten my other stories. They are actually getting edited and will hopefully be better, so if you happen to see the old story get taken down, it's because I'm planning to upload the new version very soon._

* * *

DUSK

* * *

ARRIVAL

* * *

She walked through Athens International Airport at 8.30 in the morning, her suitcase clutched in her hand as she stood, waiting for the announcer to call her flight. She looked down at her passport, her finger stroking the blue leather, before she heard the sound of the loud speaker clicking on with its cheesy bing-bong tune.

**_"Passengers who are leaving on flight 631 to Heathrow Airport, please make your way to Terminal 5 for passport checking. Thank you"_**

Gathering her thoughts, she made her way towards the terminal, politely excusing herself through the crowds until she was at the terminal. A peppy woman smiled at her, her blonde hair pulled into an elegant bun, her suit impeccable and her face rosy and welcoming - too bad she could see right through it, know this woman just wanted her shift to end so she could head home.

**_"Hello, may I see your passport and ticket, please?"_**

Ariadne smiled at the woman - who looked about twenty-five - before handing over her ticket and passport.

She waited a few minutes, before the attendant handed her passport and ticket back over to her.

**_"Thank you, Miss Dimos, and we hope you have a pleasant trip"_**

**_"Thank you"_**

And with that she walked into the tunnel towards her flight.

* * *

After four hours, Ariadne finally arrived at Heathrow Airport. She had about three hours before she had to get her second flight, so she decided to give her longtime friend a call.

Walking out of the airport, she found a shaded area, and began to search for his number while watching the rain fall.

Skipping through the contacts on her Apple iPhone, she found his name. Tapping it, she held it to her ear and waited for the ringing to end.

"Hello my old friend, I take it you made it safely?"

"Not yet, Carlisle. I am now at Heathrow Airport. My next flight leaves at-" she paused to look at her ticket "-15.15, so I decided to give you a call before I phoned Lillian to give her the progress report"

Carlisle chuckled before replying. "Wonderful. Alice is excited about you coming here, even Rosalie has smiled once or twice when we mentioned your name, and I think she actually misses you, Ariadne"

"And I miss them both. It is quite hard to find another vampire who has good fashion sense, or who can make me laugh at their sarcastic comments. How are the rest?"

"They are well. Esme can't wait to meet you again, but she a bit disappointed that you are unable to stay at our house, but she understands that your family is your main importance. Emmett wishes for a rematch"

"Ha! Again? Why does he keep asking? He lost before; he must accept it and move on"

"You know Emmett. He is quite the sore-loser. Jasper is still dealing with the thirst, but he is getting better at it with each passing day, and as for Edward, he has been spending all of his time with Bella after the Volturi incident"

"Ah, the infamous Isabella Swan. I cannot wait to meet her, the one who has captured Edwards's heart. You must be proud of him, Carlisle"

"Very much so. Now, I must go. I will not keep you from calling your family. Give them my love, dear Ariadne"

"See you soon, Carlisle"

The dial tone reached her ears as she let a smile bloom on her face before she called Lillian.

* * *

Ariadne sat in Economy class as she traveled from Heathrow to Los Angeles. She listened to the music coming from her headphones, before taking a sip of her bourbon on the rocks. Her conversation with Lillian was full of excitement, as she couldn't wait to see her again. The last time she saw her, Lillian's husband had walked out on her because he had 'fallen in love' with a bartender at Port Angeles, leaving her with her fourteen year old son and her two year old daughter - that was two years ago.

Lillian was an English teacher at La Push High School. Her hair was long and strawberry blonde and blue. She was smart, sometimes too smart for her own good. Even though she was kind and hated confrontations, get her angry or drunk enough and she was like a wildfire.

Arthur was a Sophomore that was soon going to be a Junior after the holidays were over. He was also the goalie for the Forks High School soccer team, with a knack for mathematics' and science. With his father's brown hair and his mother's blue eyes, he was popular amongst the ladies. He wanted to be a Doctor when he grew up, and Lillian and Ariadne couldn't be any prouder. Ariadne had even managed to get Carlisle to allow Arthur to shadow him in the hospital, but only on specific cases.

Diana was the cutest child Ariadne had ever seen. With curly strawberry blonde hair, twinkling green eyes and freckles peppered over her cute face. She had the biggest smile ever and the most contagious laugh. She was most innocent preschooler that ever walked the earth, and she knew it too, using her puppy eyes to her advantage.

Smiling, Ariadne fell asleep to the soft sounds of Mozart.

* * *

After getting her flight from L.A to Seattle, Ariadne smiled, before walking over the car rental. She choose the cheapest car, as she was going to buy her own car later in the week.

Jotting down Lillian's address, the man behind the counter told her that they would come and collect the car at 4 in the afternoon.

She nodded and smiled at the man, before heading to the car. She placed all of her luggage into the trunk and a few selected items in the back seat - a case in the shape of a guitar, two boxes that were slightly bigger than shoe boxes and a large box. She knew that Diana and Arthur would be in bed, and that Lillian wouldn't be waiting up for her, as it was a school night.

Finally pulling up outside the house, she parked the car in the drive-way, before grabbing her suitcase and locked the car door. She used her spar key to open the door to the house before locking it behind her. She walked into the fairly large kitchen/living-room/dining-room combo, before noticing a note attached to the fridge.

She walked over and carefully took the note out from under the Micky Mouse magnet.

_"Hey Ariadne,_  
_Sorry I couldn't stay up for you, but the kids have school in the morning and I have work._

_As you know, Diana's Preschool finishes at 3.15pm. I can't thank you enough for helping out in picking her up, Lord knows I've missed a lot of work to make sure I was home for her._

_I'll see you when I get home, which should be between 4 and 4.40pm. Arthur finishes at 3.45pm so he should be in for about 4._  
_Thanks again,_  
_love Lil xx"_

Ariadne smiled, before lifting her suitcase up and heading up the stairs to her room. She past a door covered in band stickers on her left, a door covered in Disney Princess stickers on her right and simple door on her left. She turned to the other simple door which was facing Lillian's room and opened the door and turned the dimmer on to show some light. Walking over to the window that looked out over the small roof in the front of the house, she smiled before pulling out her sleep-wear and climbing into her bed, using the dimmer beside her bed to turn the lights off.


	2. Family

DUSK

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

Ariadne awoken to the sounds of birds twittering outside her window, and the small snippets of light that managed to make their way through the curtains.

She streched her body, before letting out a groan as she felt the bone pop, making her sigh. She walked out of her bedroom and into one of the bathrooms, taking a quick shower before brushing her teeth.

After taking a shower and getting dressed in a pair of dark-wash jeans, brown wedge boots and grey-ish turtleneck jumper, she grabbed a small bowl of cereal before flicking the TV on, leaning against the counter in the kitchen.

Nothing major was happening in the world, so after she finished her 'cereal for lunch', she flipped the TV off and checked her watch, noting the time was 2.50pm. She grabbed her brown jacket, a black scarf and her car keys before heading off to pick Diana up from Preschool.

* * *

The trip to the Preschool wasn't that long, but was long enough for her to listen to about three of Rihanna's songs before she arrived there at 3.10pm. She parked her car near the entrance of the Preschool before climbing out and leaning against it, so Diana could see her.

Soon, the bell rang and the doors burst open, as all the Preschoolers rushed out, bobbing and weaving through the crowd to find their parents and/or guardians.

A little red jacket caught her attention, as did two pigtails made up of strawberry blonde hair and two white ribbons bounced as Diana jumped around, looking for her. Just as she was about to call her name, Diana turned and spotted her.

"Auntie Aria!"

Ariadne smiled before bending down and scooping the small girl up, spinning her around.

"Look at you! My word, you have gotten bigger in the past two years. You must have been eating your vegetables and drinking your milk"

"Yup! I'm a big girl now"

"Oh, a big girl. Well then, I guess big girls do not get present anymore"

"Wah! No no! I'm not a big girl! I can still get presents!"

Ariadne giggled, before helping Diana into the passenger seat. Climbing into the driver's seat, she started the car before heading back home, Diana chatting away to her, telling her about her day.

* * *

Ariadne buttered two pieces of bread in the kitchen while watching Diana play with her new Barbie's in the living room. She giggled as Diana acted out a marriage with her Ken doll and Barbie. Cutting the sandwich which consisted of ham, lettuce, cucumber and some mayo, she placed it on a plate before putting the items back and cleaning up before walking over to the living room and placing the plate in front on Diana.

"There we go, something to keep you going while we wait for your brother and mom"

Diana thanked her, before tucking happily into her sandwich. Ariadne smiled before switching the channel over, leaving it on a children's show.

The door bell rang and Ariadne moved to get it.

She greeted the Retail Car driver before handing him the keys and heading back inside.

"Does that mean you have no car anymore?"

"Do not worry. I am going out later to see some of my friends and I will get a car then. I will still be able to pick you up"

"Yay!"

Diana smiled before turning back to her toys. Not five minutes later, the door opened.

"I'm home"

"Arthur! Look what Auntie got me!" cried Diana as she grabbed her Diamond Castle Barbie and Diamond Castle Ken, running towards her brother with her arms opened wide.

"Wow, she must be spoiling you"

"Yup! They are soooo awesome!"

"Hope you said thank you"

"I did! Honest!"

Ariadne smiled before walking towards them.

"Well, look who it is. The big Sophmore turning Junior. So, how does it feel?"

Arthur turned to see her, before smiling and giving her a big hug. "Ah, it's not too bad. Just glad I have the holidays before I become an actual Junior, still kinda scared at the work-load though"

"Do not worry about it. You will fly through it, your mother and I believe in you"

Arthur smiled at her, before placing his school back next to the coat-rack and hanging his coat up.

"Diana, distract your brother while I get his present"

"Ok!"

Diana grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him towards the sofa's, pushing her Ken doll into his hand and telling him to help her with the wedding.

Ariadne grabbed his present before heading back down the stairs.

"Your mother already told me you had an amp already, but that you had to decide between saving up for a guitar or a car, so hopefully, this makes that choice a bit easier" She said as she handed him the black leather case, watching as his green eyes went wide.

"No way! You didn't! Tell me you didn't!" He said as he opened the case, his eyes going even wider as he looked at the Gibson 2008 Les Pal gleaming back at him"

"Oh my God, you did!"

He jumped up and hugged her, "Thank you. You have no idea how much trouble I was putting myself into when trying to decide whether to save for a guitar or a car. But this, God! This is brand new, do I wanna know how much?"

"Probably best not to ask, your mother will go ballistic, and anyway, I am sure, with my help, we can put together your own car"

"You sure? I don't wanna put you out or anything"

"Arthur, I love cars, I love engines and I love technology. Trust me, this is more for me than you. Might aswell have a little pet project while I am here"

"How long are you here for Auntie Aria?"

Ariadne bent down to her level. "Well, that all depends on how much I can settle here. I need a house, a job and a car. But, we will see, maybe I will stay here forever or maybe not. I do not know yet, sweet thing"

Diana stood there, a contemplating look on her face as she tried to figure out what her Aunt was meeting. "Ok, I understand. You will stay here when you feel ready to stay here"

Ariadne ruffled her hair. "Look at you, standing there with your mothers smarts. How about we make dinner for your mother? I bet she has had a long day"

"Yeah! Lets make chicken!"

"Ok, you want to help Arthur"

Arthur let out a nervous laugh. "I'm not really fit for the kitchen. I'm just gonna practice with my guitar, if that's ok?"

"That is fine. Practice in here, so I see how good you are"

"Sweet, be back in a sec, gonna get some music sheets. Any preference?"

"Not really, if you have any AC/DC or Bon Jovi, that would be fairly awesome"

"Nice, I should have some"

* * *

Four chicken breast were sizzling under in the over, in cooking bag filled with various herbs and spices. Potatoes which were cut into quarters were also in the oven, browning to create a crispy outside. Various vegetables boiled away in the pots that were placed on the stove.

Diana was placing the cutlery on the six-seat dining table, humming a Hannah Montana song as she did, her hips dancing from side to side at some points, making Ariadne chuckle as she stirred the pot that was slowly cooking the gravy for the chicken.

Arthur had laid the plates out, as he was tall enough to reach the high cupboard unlike Diana. He was sitting on the arm rest of the chair, gazing out the window for his mother while gently strumming Livin' on a Prayer on his new guitar.

Suddenly the sound of tires driving over a lightly graveled path rang in her ears and she let out a small smile. A car door slammed shut and Diana's head perked up, before she quickly set the last fork and ran towards the door, jumping into her mothers arms just as the door opened to show her form.

"Mommy!"

Lilian grunted slightly, forgetting for a moment that her daughter wasn't a baby anymore, but a slight heavy and very energetic four year old.

"Offt! Careful hunny!"

Diana giggled - it sounded like bells to Ariadne, gentle bells that one would hear on a babies rattle. Diana helped her mom by taking her folder from her and placing it on the coffee table, while Arthur grabbed her bag and placed his near the coat rack, beside his own.

"Hey Mom, good day?" he asked as he gave her a peck on the cheek, smiling at her.

Lillian smiled at her son. "Yeah, had a fair amount to catch up on, but this is only Monday. Still have four days to get back into the swing of things"

Arthur chuckled at his mother, before picking up his new guitar. Lillian looked down at it, a confused look upon her face. She knew her son had plenty of money saved up from his temp-job at the local pharmacy and the occasional cutting of the neighbor lawn, but she didn't think that he would have enough to buy a brand new guitar.

"W-where did you get that? and how did you pay for it?" She asked him, confusion evident in her voice.

Ariadne turned the gravy off before stepping into the living room area.

"That would be my fault, Lillian. You know how much I love to spoil people"

Lillian turned to Ariadne. Even though she knew that she had arrived last night, actually being in her friends presence made her heart flutter. All of the memories of her and Ariadne together suddenly hit her and a large smile grew across her face.

"Ariadne! Look at you!"

Ariadne smiled before pulling Lillian into a hug, before pulling back to kiss both her cheeks.

"It is wonderful to see you aswell, _**my friend**_"

Lillian looked around and noticed that food was slowly cooking away in the kitchen. The mixed smell of herbs and spices floated around her, making her moth slowly water and her stomach growl in greed. She chuckled as she covered her stomach with her hand, a faint blush bloomed on her cheeks and the tips of her ears.

"Sorry. I guess I was more hungry than I first thought.

Everyone laughed before heading to the table while Ariadne placed the food into serving dishes and taking them over to the table.

Everyone tucked in, taking a piece of chicken each and a selections of vegetables and roasted potatoes. Ariadne drizzled some gravy over her chicken and potatoes before taking a bit, enjoying the flavour of the seasoning and the moistness of the chicken.

They spent the entire time talking and chatting, as if Ariadne lived in the house with them for years.

* * *

Ariadne stood at the window, listening to the sound of the small clock on the fireplace's mantle tick down to twelve midnight. Her eyes watched the trees move, their branches dancing across the night sky as the stars twinkled a silent lullaby to the people below.

She heard footsteps behind her and slowly turned to see Lillian smiling at her, standing in her pink stripe pj's and a long, blue, fluffy dressing gown.

"I'm glad you're back. You don't know how much we all missed you"

Ariadne's eyes soften, the light hitting them in a way that they almost looked glass like and fragile - something she was not.

"I am too. Being close to my family...It always made me feel stronger than I am. I belong here, I know I do, but staying here longer than a year is somewhat of a struggle for me"

Lillian chuckled at her. "You were always a free spirit...Grandmother"

Ariadne scoff. "Please, I know I am old, but none of this grandmother nonsense, plus, I am way older than your grandmother. Right, Best go freshen up before I head to see Carlisle"

Lillian nodded her head, before hugging Ariadne close to her, feeling the familiar feeling of having ones family close to them.

"Get some sleep Lillian" she kissed her forehead "You have minds to mold in the morning"

Lillian groaned slowly before heading upstairs, Ariadne behind her.

With a final goodnight, Lillian walked into her bedroom while Ariadne walked into the upstairs bathroom.

She ran the cold water before cupping her hands and splashing some on her face. With a fluffy white towel, she gently dabbed her face dry before looking into the mirror.

Flawless pale skin with a slight rosy hue, framed by snow white hair that was result of being born with Albinism. Plump and full rosy lips puckered slightly, as she brush a finger over one of her dyed eyebrows - giving the illusion that she bleached her hair white. Mysterious azure eyes gazed back at her, framed by a set of fairly thick eyelashes.

Crystal blue eyes gazed back at her, teasing her and giving away what she truly was.

The eyes of a half-breed - the spawn of a human and a vampire.


	3. Cullens

DUSK

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

Ariadne walked outside, locking the door behind her. She gazed up at the Hamlin house before she speeded off down the path and through the woods. The wind whipped her hair and stroked her cheeks, but she didn't care. She felt alive even if she was different.

She arrived at the door to the Cullen house, marvelling at the house. Even though this was not her first time seeing the house, she still admired its beauty and the modern aspect about it, but she still preferred the large marble pillars and temples of Greece that were grand and beautiful and glittering white in the sun.

"Ariadne. Still as beautiful as ever"

Ariadne smiled before turning to face the female vampire.

"You are as well, Esme. It has been a long time"

"It has. Please come in, Carlisle mentioned you would be returning"

Ariadne smiled before following Esme into the house, closing the door behind her.

She soon ended up in the living room of the Cullen house. It was clean as always, damn near perfect. Esme always kept every house she owned cleaned to perfection, making sure nothing was out-of-place and there was never a speck of dust anywhere.

A typical mother in her opinion.

She heard the sound of delicate steps, making her smile. She turned in time to be tackled by a pixie who had the biggest smile she had ever seen.

She chuckled. "It is nice to see you as well Alice" She whispered while giving her a hug.

She slowly pulled away, taking in her appearance. Flawless white skin gleamed in the light and topaz eyes sparkled. Her black hair had notes of brown weaved into it, cut short to frame her lovely face. Her lightly rouged lips bloomed into a wide smile.

"Ariadne! It's been forever! I hate that I can never see when you are coming" she pouted, making Ariadne chuckle at her face. A vampire pouting was a rare sight indeed.

"Alice, Darlin'? Were have you gotten to-"

"Well, look at you Mr Whitlock. You have really grown into those gold eyes" chuckled Ariadne as she watched Jasper walked down the stairs, smiling at her.

"Thank you Ma'am"

Ariadne smirked before rolling her eyes slightly.

"I might be older than you, but please, drop the Ma'am"

Jasper chuckled, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Duly noted...Ma'am"

"Alice, I think I might have to beat your husband up"

They all laughed before they heard Esme calling them. They all made it to another living room of the house, were the rest of the Cullen's were, including a girl who looked about seventeen or eighteen, with a slight olive tone to her skin, dark brown eyes and wavy brown hair. She held Edwards arm, and gazed at him with a look of pure love.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. Ready to get beat half-blood?"

Ariadne scoffed. "Rose, my dear. Please keep your husband on a leash"

Rose chuckled slightly, before she sat on one of the armchairs, gazing around at the room, before she slightly glared at the only full human in the house.

Ariadne walked over to Edward and the girl who she presumed was Isabella.

"Edward Cullen, been a while, has it not?"

Edward smile at her before giving her a small hug and a kiss on her cheek. Bells looked confused slightly, not knowing the relationship the Cullen's had with the white-haired woman.

Ariadne turned to Bella.

"And you must be...Bella Swan. Is it al-right if I call you Bella? Alice told me you do not like to be called by your full name"

"Ye- em. Yes. That's fine"

Edward turned to his confused girlfriend.

"Bella, this is Ariadne Dimos. One of our oldest and dearest friends"

"Mind that old talk. There are plenty more older than me out there"

Once again, Bella looks slightly confused.

"Does that mean you're a vampire as well? It's just, you don't look like a normal human. I mean, of course you look like a human, it's just that your eyes aren't gold"

Ariadne chuckled slightly.

"There is a reason for that, Bella. I'm not a full vampire, nor am I a full human. I am known in mythological terms, as a Dhampir; a half-breed, a child born of a human mother and a vampiric father"

Bella looked amazed. Sure, vampires and shape-shifters existed, but she never thought for a moment that Dhampirs' would be something that existed as well.

"Th- That's amazing. So, where did you originate from?"

Bells inquired, her eyes filled with wonder as she and Ariadne moved over to sofa, while the others smiled - minus Rose - that both of them were getting along.

"I was born in Rome, my dear. You should see it, Bella. It's a beautiful place full of life, colour and swimming in history"

Bella smiled softly, and it was as that moment, Ariadne could see why Edward had fallen head over heels for the child.

Her brown eyes were filled with wonder as she held on to every word Ariadne said. She listen intently as she told of her childhood, and asked various questions that made Ariadne smile at her curiosity.

* * *

An hour or so later, Edward took Bella home. Ariadne smiled as she tried to stay longer, but she just told her she will visit her if she wished, and they could even spend the day together.

She stood on the Cullen's porch, looking up at the full moon.

"She's a lovely girl, Carlisle. You must be proud of Edward"

Carlisle walked next to her, a soft smile on his face.

"I am, I'm glad he was able to find someone to love him for what he is. But, that is not why I am here"

He turned to face her, a serious look on his once soft face.

"Have you spoken to the Tribe leaders in La Push? You will need to make yourself known if you wish to live with your family in that area" he turned his eyes to the vast forest.

"They have a new pack, and I do not wish for you to be attacked because of a misunderstanding. They know you from years ago, when they were but young shifters, protecting their land"

"I will talk to then first thing tomorrow. But for now, I have a family to get back to. There is a little girl in that house who would like her Aunt to take her to school tomorrow, and I would hate to disappoint her"

Carlisle chuckled before saying goodnight. His gold eyes watched as she blurred away through the dark forest.


	4. Reunion

**Hey guys, hope you are enjoying the story so far. I was wondering if you could help me, in chapter eight (which is currently being written), Ariadne starts her new job, but I don't know what job she should have, so that's were you guys come in.**

**Ariadne has been alive for years, so she will have a vast education, so she isn't really limited to a few jobs, but, because she is a vampire and a half-breed at that, she stopped ageing at eighteen, but she looks about twenty-one/twenty-two. I have also narrowed a few of her skills down.**

*** She is fluent in French, Italian, Latin and Greek.  
* She is good with computers and technology.  
* She has a degree in teaching and medicine as she work as a teacher and a nurse in the past.**

Their are only two things that I ask about the job, that she can pick Diana up from Kindergarden and that Jacob can somehow visit/or is around her job.

Thanks 

* * *

DUSK

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

Ariadne woke from her nap on the couch. After taking Diana to school and buying herself a new car she came home and watched some TV before falling asleep on the couch.

She sat up, and stretched her arms above her head. Looking around, she saw that it was still light out. She turn her head to gaze at the clock in the hall. The hands were in the position of quarter-past twelve.

"A very brief nap indeed"

She stated as she stood from the couch. Her mind whirled back to her talk with Carlisle last night. She would need to contact one of the La Push elders to arrange a meeting with them, so they knew of her presence and to inform the new pack.

Last time she was here, it was about thirty years ago. She was paying a visit to the Cullen's when she stepped over the treaty line. Of course, that set off some of the pack back then, but the elder at that time recognised her, and told them to back down. It was the same every time she visited La Push and Forks.

_'Mind you, the shifters were more welcoming here than in any other place'_ she thought as she looked at the set of claw marks on her back that she had gotten from a angry shifter a hundred years ago. They were just peaking out of the top of her tank top.

They went in a diagonal angle, from her right shoulder blade, to her left side of her waist, but it never left her back area.

_'A lesson well learned; never get in the way of an angry shifter and his prey'._

She checked that her hair wasn't too messy before grabbing and jacket from the coat-rack. Locking the door behind her, she walked towards her new black 2008 Chevrolet Camaro and climbed inside.

* * *

She soon found herself on the road to La Push. Even though her families house was in the La Push area, it was closer to Forks that the main community area of La Push, so it was about a half an hour drive to get to her destination.

She passed by various houses and shops. Young children ran around the large grass areas while the older ones wee stuck in school.

_'Mind you, that does not stop a few delinquents skipping'_ she thought as she stopped at a set of traffic lights to see a small group of kids; two guys and three girls. The girls were shamelessly trying to flirt with the guys, batting their eyes and biting their lips.

The two guys turned to look at her, before nudging each other and winking at her. She sneered slightly, her face turning into one of utter disgust.

Regardless if they looked her 'age', she could tell from a mile away that these two were less 'Prince Charming' and more 'Prince Alarming'.

The light turned green and her foot hit the gas, driving her away from them. She had a job to do, and no teenage boys who has finally hit puberty were going to annoy her.

* * *

She finally arrived at her destination. The house still looked the same as it did thirty years ago, if not a bit more worn. Paint was chipping away in some areas and the rain had made some dark streaks appear in places. The land surrounding the property was slightly overgrown, but it was connected to the woods, so it was expected.

A few metres away, their was a barn-like building. She could see various car parts littering the entrance of then barn. Through the small crack in her car window, she could detected the tell-tale smell of motor-oil and break fluid.

Cutting off her engine, she climbed out of her car. Locking the door behind her, she walked towards the front doors.

As she got closer, she could see the front door slowly swing open as a man in his late forties opened it. He sat firmly on his wheelchair with his long hair falling down the sides of his face.

He had aged over the past thirty years, but she still recognised the look in his eyes when she first met him; a look of caution and patient, with an underlining tone of curiosity.

His eyes widened slightly as he finally put a memory to the face, and a small smile bloomed on his lips.

"Last time I saw you, you were running through the trees so we wouldn't be able to catch you"

"And if I remember correctly, you cheated so you could catch me"

Ariadne knew that Billy and his friends never got the chance to be a shifter, but that didn't stop them from chasing her around like a pack would.

Billy smiled, remembering the memory well.

"Been a long time, Ariadne. You haven't aged a day"

"And you have aged rather gracefully, William"

"Bah! William was my father, call me Billy. Come in"

Ariadne nodded before walking into his home, closing the door behind her.

* * *

The house was small, but cosy. The place was littered with various tribal decorations as well as pictures of people who she figured was his family and friends.

It was one story, which made it easier for Billy to get his wheelchair about. She turned to look at Billy, as he filled with kettle with water before putting it on.

"Wasn't in a wheelchair last time you were here"

Ariadne walked closer to him, reaching up to a cupboard before hearing Billy chuckled, as he motioned to the next cupboard over. Her cheeks tinged pink a bit as she moved over to the correct cupboard and pulled out two white mugs with simple designs close to the rim.

"No, you did not. Then again, you were always the fastest one in your pack. Maybe it caught up to you"

But she could tell with the look in his eyes, that wasn't the case. She smiled sadly, before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You do not need to tell me. I am not one to look into peoples private affairs"

The kettle boiled and the hot water was poured into the two cups of tea. Billy motioned to the armchair for her, and she sat down with a smiled, drinking her highly sugared tea.

A half-breed with a sweet tooth, a funny thing, wouldn't you say?

"How has your life been?"

"It's been good. Got three kids now. Two twin girls and a son"

Ariadne smiled, her eyes sparkling as she thought of Billy taking care of his kids.

"That is wonderful, Billy. I must meet them sometime, but I am afraid that I am not here to exchange pleasantries. I just came to inform the council the I am back, but for how long remains uncertain"

Billy nodded and smiled.

"Well, I best phone the others so they can inform the new pack of your arrival. But I don't think they will take too well with it, things have been a bit tense at the moment"

Billy grabbed the phone and quickly dialled the other council members, requesting them to come over so they could start the formal meeting so that Ariadne didn't need to worry about her late night strolls.

Ariadne nodded and finished the last of her tea. Just as she was about to speak, she could hear a growl come from outside. Too far away for it to be right outside the door, but close enough that both Billy and Ariadne could hear it.

"I think you will be meeting the new pack sooner than expected"

Billy stated as he looked out the window. Ariadne joined him, gazing at the large animals hiding in the trees and she watched in fascination as the shapes shrunk to that of a human.

She placed her cup in the sink and straightened herself. She turned to Billy who was waiting for her.

"Shall we?"

She asked with a smiled which Billy chuckled at. Only she could smile at the thought of standing in front of a group of shape-shifters who could kill her without a second thought.

They both walled outside and towards the new pack, one worried at what could happen and the other excited at the events that could unfold.


	5. Pack's Mind

DUSK

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

Sam and his pack ran through the forest. Their large paws beating like a drum on the earth. Jared and Paul were beside him, but about a metre behind him. Jacob, Quil , Embry and Seth took the middle section, while Leah brought up the rear, wanting to be as far away from them as possible.

_'Is there any point on this run? It's quiet and none of the Cullen's are stupid enough to come here, plus we haven't sensed any vampires in weeks'_, Leah voiced in her head, annoyed at the current situation. Just cause she had to go on this run with them, didn't mean she had to enjoy it.

_'Sam already explained to us. He felt a presence pass over the line, plus, can you not smell that slightly sweet smell in the air?'_, Jared countered, trying to keep his cool with the female shifter. He could understand why she was pissed - mainly at Sam, not because of the run - but she had to learn to get over it at some point.

_'The smell was similar to a vampire, but not as pungent or strong. It reminded me of caramel, or chocolate. But, it's still too strong to be that of a humans'_, Sam stated, trying to clear the air.

Everyone was listening to their Alpha, but Jacob's mind was else where. Bella Swan was all he could think about. How could someone so innocent and perfect be around something so disgusting. It made him sick.

_'Hey Jake! Why don't you shut up about that leech-lover and focus on the task at hand?'_, Paul growled at him, annoyed that his mind was fill to the brim about that stupid little girl.

She wasn't even his imprint, so why should he care about her. Even if they did get together - like that would ever happen - what's to stop him from suddenly imprinting and leaving Bella?

A growl sounded through the woods.

_'Shut up! I will never imprint! I will fight to the ends of the earth to be with Bella, and no stupid imprint is going to stop me'_, Jacob growled out.

Sam, Jared and Quil all growled at him, thinking about their own imprints and how happy they were being with them, and how they would never change the time they have spent with them.

Just as Jared was about to shout back at him. Sam stopped in his tracks. He raised his muzzle to the air and sniffed, taking a deep breath in through his nose.

_'The smell is more stronger here, and it's more stronger in this area'_, he said, nudging his head in the direction.

_'So, what's in that direction?'_, Seth asked, curiously.

Jacob's eyes widened as he looked at the area Sam was addressing. As if a movie was playing, his mind flew through that area of forest, twisting and turning until it arrived at a small field and then cut to a small, weather worn house in red.

_'DAD!'_, Jacob screamed before rushing off to his house, the rest of the pack following closely behind. They were not about to let one of their Elders become a meal for a leech.

* * *

They soon arrived at the edge of the forest, gazing at Jacob's house. The sweet smell was strong here, but it didn't burn their noses or make then gag.

The only way hey could all collectively describe it, was like walking into a room where freshly baked sugar cookies had just been put out.

_'I can still hear Billy's heartbeat, and it seems...calm. Like he knows the person'_, Sam state before closing his eyes, listening more closely. _'and the person with him, I can hear a faint heartbeat, not as loud or steady as a humans, but it's there'._

Jacob growled and soon the pack - minus Sam, Seth and Jared - and moved closer to the edge of the forest.

Jacob was pissed that he had managed to let a leech slip his radar and get this close to his father.

But Sam didn't understand. This person smelled similar to a leech, with that sweet smell, but it didn't make him feel sick. They had a heartbeat, but it was slower than a humans.

_'We approach on foot. Human form only'_, Sam ordered, his eyes turning to look at everyone of them. _'I don't want to cause a scene if this person turns out to be a human with a rather unfortunate scent'_.

Jacob growled, not wanting to risk it, but he understood where his Alpha was coming from. If this person did turn out to be human, it would be difficult explaining the situation to them, but if they were a leech, it would only take ten seconds.

Five to shift to a wolf, five to rip their head clean off.

Agreeing they all began the quick shift to their human form, before taking the clothing tied around their ankles and quickly changing into them.

* * *

Ariadne helped Billy down the ramp as it was slightly slippery from that early morning shower. Turning her head, she saw a truck pull up near her own car.

"It seems that the cavalry has arrived"

She noted that instead of two males stepping out, it was a male and female. Confusion etched on her face as she turned to Billy.

"Where is Harry? Is he unwell?"

Billy suddenly got a solemn look on his face and Ariadne's heart broke. No, not Harry. He was always the cautious one out of the group, always checking his surroundings and making sure he knew the situation before reacting.

"No, when did this happen?"

"Not long ago, heart attack. He was with Charlie Swan in the forest, patrolling", he stopped. Ariadne closed her eyes. Her heart gave a small leap. "A vampire appeared out of no where, shocking him. His heart couldn't take the shock"

Ariadne growled. Her strength nearly got the better of her, one of Billy's wheelchair handle was only slightly bent. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself.

She would deal with this situation first before going on a vampire hunting party. The Cullen's might have information on the vampire, so she would visit them after sorting out her living rights.

The other Elders approached them, standing next to Ariadne. Quil Sr smiled at her before shaking her hand.

"Been a long time, Ariadne"

"It has, my friend. And who is this?" Ariadne asked politely, smiling at the woman.

"Ariadne, this is Sue Clearwater. Sue, this is Ariadne Dimos. She is Lilian Hamlin's...eh?"

Ariadne chuckled at Quil Sr, before looking at Sue, a kind look on her face.

"You could say I am her ancestor, from a few years back"

"Hah! More than a few years" chuckled Billy, which earned him a slight tap on his hat from Ariadne, a playful glare on her face.

"Quiet you. We do not need to bring my age into this"

Sue looked slightly confused, before it finally clicked to who this woman was.

"I remember you. It was, thirty years ago I believe. I saw you coming out of Billy's house. And my husband often spoke about you"

Billy nodded, looking at Sue.

"We were having a meeting at that time, just like this one now. It was for permission for Ariadne to live on La Push land to be with her family"

Sue looked at Billy, "But, not to be disrespectful, but is she not a vampire?"

Ariadne chuckled. "I am, but not full. My mother was human and my father was a vampire. Trust me, a half-breed is quite rare as most vampires turn there partners before they engage is suck activities"

"She doesn't have venom, so there is no risk to her turning people. She can eat human food and walk in the sun without giving herself away. She does need blood occasionally, and if I remember correctly, thats every three months or so"

Ariadne nodded, "Or, if I use my ability too much" she turned to Sue, "It drains me quite a bit. I can also bleed but it heals and I can only be killed by another vampire or a shifter"

"Ability? What's your ability? Harry must have missed that out when he was telling me about you"

"Well, I can-"

"Billy? What's going on here?"


	6. Brown and Blue

DUSK

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

* * *

Sam looked at the girl beside Billy. He wasn't going to lie, she was a sight to behold. But mainly for her hair and eyes.

She had never seen anyone with hair the colour of snow and blue eyes similar to those of a husky. She didn't look like a threat, but no one ever does at a first glance.

"Billy, are you alright?"

Billy sighed. He knew this would happen. They must have picked her scent up somewhere over the treaty line and followed it back to his place, and because of that, they must have believed that she was the hunter and he, the victim.

"Everything is fine Sam. You don't need to worry about me"

Suddenly, Paul appeared in front of Sam, a snarled coming from his lips as he glare at Ariadne, her blue eyes widening slightly.

"Like Hell we don't! A vampire is standing right next to you Billy! And it was in your house!"

Ariadne's eyes narrowed when she they called her an 'it'. She turned to Billy, her eyes portraying how little patience she had for the shifter. She was shaking slightly from all the anger buzzing around her body. She began breathing more - but to her it was like she was breathing at the same rate as a human - to try and calm herself down. She didn't want to be angry at them.

They didn't understand her and she didn't understand them

Name-calling and hateful looks were all they knew until they actually got to know her, but until then, she would take it all in the face to prove he didn't care what they said about her.

Billy turned and glared at him slightly, as did Quil Sr.

"Stand down Paul, before you do something you might regret. Ariadne means us no harm, she never has and will. We have our own treaty with her that is different than the one we have with the Cullen's"

Sam head snapped round, turning to look at the serious faces of Quil Sr and Billy, even Sue looked very serious.

Sue stepped forward.

"From what I had heard from Harry, Ariadne has visited the reservation for a long time, and she has not once broken the treaty rules and has help us when we need it, so I believe we should continue to honour the treaty we have with her"

Seth and Leah looked shocked. Ever since their father passed away, she had tried so hard to take over his place on the council. This was the first time they had seen their mother so serious about a council matter.

"Mom, you can't be serious. Look at her! She's a filthy leech that will turn on you the moment your back is turned"

Ariadne was getting irritated. Yes, she was used to the name-calling and the looks of un-trustworthiness she got from people, but she was never one to hurt her friends. Yes, she ha been know to have moments of 'tough love' - mainly with Emmett and Rosalie - but she had never once attacked without just cause.

"Leah! I am the council member here, as is Quil and Billy. And I know that they both agree with me, and if your father was she, we wouldn't be having this problem"

Leah growled slightly, but stopped as he eyes went wide to something behind the leech.

Ariadne heard a crunch of a twig and turned around only to be tackled the ground.

* * *

Jacob snuck up behind the vampire, while she was busy being distracted by Leah and the pack.

This was their plan.

They would distract the council members and the leech, and while they were doing that, he would sneak up behind her and tackle her, giving Sam enough time to shift and rip her head clean off her shoulders.

But Jacob was slightly confused. Why would his father defend this vampire? Why would the other council members not allow them to get rid of her?

_'She must have an ability to control people or something. That's the only way'_

He began to shake slightly, anger slowly began to cloud his mind and vision as he thought of this disgusting leech using her mind powers to turn his father into a puppet for her to control.

With a growl, he charged at her, not noticing that she had turned around in time to take the blow to her chest. He could the slight crack of a rib breaking, making him smirk as he thought of the pain it was causing her.

"Jacob! Stop it now!"

He could hear his father shouting at him, commanding him to get off her but he didn't care.

He was protecting him.

He was protecting the other council members.

They tumbled for a while, before he had her pinned to the damp ground.

He looked up at Sam with a smirk about to tell him to change as she didn't know how long he could hold her for.

"I suggest that you get off me, shifter"

Rolling his eyes, Jacob looked down at the leech with every intention of telling her to shut up, but he stopped.

Brown eyes met blue and his world began to spin. He suddenly had tunnel vision and all he could see what this...this angel.

Snow white hair surrounding her head in ripples, framing her face. Porcelain skin that was blemish free tensed slightly as she glared at him, her cheeks blushed pink in anger. Full red lips that begged to be kissed were drawn together tightly, and husky blue eyes surround by thick, dark lashes that gave her a sultry look and nearly made a strangled moan escape his lips as she slowly batted them, her glare turning into a look of pure confusion and annoyance.

Jacob looked up at everyone looking at him, waiting for him to kill her, but the look in his eyes told them other wise and they all just looked baffled. This couldn't be right. Jacob looked into each and everyone of their eyes before looking back down to her...his eyes slightly wide as the realisation hit him like a brick house.

_'Well, fuck'_


	7. Questions

DUSK

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

* * *

It all happened so quickly to Billy. One moment he was telling the pack to leave Ariadne alone so he could explain the situation, and the next thing he knew, Jacob had tackled her which caused them both to tumble around on the ground for a second before he had her pinned.

Now, he was still pinning her, but he was still, as if his whole body was encased in stone. His body was rigid, limps tense and unmoving, apart from the slight shake in his shoulders.

"Jake?"

As if stuck by lightning, he watched his son jump back, and land on his backside, his eyes wide in what could only be described as fear and wonder, and his breathing was heavy. Billy got a good look at him, and his eyes also went wide.

He recognised that look oh his face. It was the same look Sam had when he saw Emily, when Jared saw Kim, and when Quil saw Claire.

The look of a shifter seeing his imprint.

Billy was shocked beyond belief. Was that even possible? Sure, Ariadne was half human, but she was also half vampire - and an old one at that. Would the vampire side of her not cancel out something like this? Or was her human side just that more dominant?

Seeing movement out the corner of his eyes, he watched as Sue helped up a very confused and irritated Ariadne, to the utter dismay to the rest of the pack. Turning to look at his son, he could see that he was still out of commission.

"Did that just happen!?", Quil shouted, a look of shock on his face.

Embry turned to him, "Never mind if it did happen, I wanna' know how that happened?!"

Ariadne looked around, seeing everyone look at her with a look of shock, awe and confusion.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on here, as I seem to be the only one out of the loop at the moment".

The packs eyes shifted from Sam to Jacob, then to the council, wondering if they could even explain what just happened.

Quil Sr cleared his throat, preparing to explain the situation at hand to the best of his abilities, but Ariadne stopped him before he begin.

"It is fine. I can see from the look on...Jacob's face-", Jacob's head snapped up to look at her, loving the way his name rolled off her tongue, before cursing himself.

'No! I love Bella! This didn't happen...Yeah! That's right! Nothing happened, I just got spooked at the look in her eyes! That's what happened'

"-that what has occurred has shaken him up, so there is no need to explain, at this moment in time. But, I would be grateful if we got back to the task at hand"

The pack was too shocked to move. How can someone, who had been tackled by a shifter and then suddenly imprinted by said shifter not want to find out what was going. Even Emily and Kim were pissed off when they never got the situation explained to them right off the bat.

Sue turned to look at the council, "Maybe we should take this inside. We are already in agreement, so it won't take long to make it official".

The pack had no choice but to agree. Jacob had imprinted on their very own resident vampire, so she had to be allowed to stay in the reservation, and what was worse for them, by their laws, they couldn't kill her.

If not, Jacob would begin to feel the start of heartbreak; where the imprintee and the imprinter are denied access to each other over a period of time and they both begin to feel a stabbing pain in their chest.

And the further away from each other, the more painful the feeling. Sam didn't know if Ariadne would feel the pain, but he knew that Jacob would, and that wasn't a risk he was about to take.

Also, if Jacob tried to reject the imprint, he would be the who would feel the pain, but it would be ten times worse, as if it was a punishment from the shifter's animal side to their human side for trying to reject their soul mate.

If he had to swallow his pride and agree to the terms of the treaty with Ariadne, he would, for the sake of his pack.

"The pack can stay out", Sue stated, "Even though this does concern them, they do not need to be at the meeting".

Billy nodded his head, before moving his wheelchair with he help of Sue, so that he could get back up the ramp. Quil Sr and Ariadne looked at each other.

Ariadne could tell from the look on his face, that Sue was never this authoritative before, and it had shocked him a bit.

Quil Sr then followed behind Sue and Billy, leaving Ariadne with the pack and her thoughts.

* * *

She could feel them staring at her, and each one was conveying a different emotion, but only one of them seem to effect her, which confused her.

For living as long as she had, she had been talked about and stared at, and not once had or effected her. Sure, it may have annoyed her in the beginning, but she soon learned to ignore it.

She turned to look at Jacob, the son that Billy had told her about. He was still sitting on the ground, knees propped and his arms loosely draped over them, his eyes bouncing from her face to the floor.

He finally stopped looking at the floor and looked at her. She could only describe is eyes as those of a puppy, who had recently been scolded.

She didn't care.

For the first time - in a very long time - she glared. Her eyes narrowed harshly at him, firing ice cold daggers. She just arrived and had already been disrespected and attacked, by what she could only call, a puppy.

Her glare got colder before she turned and followed behind Quil Sr.

But, unknown to her, that cold, harsh glare she had sent Jacob, had nearly shattered his heart.

Yes, he loved...loved...loves Bella.

But his imprint hated him, and the cold looks she gave him made him hate himself for being the one to cause those looks.

He was determined to somehow fix it, even it was to just make sure, she would never look at him like that, ever again.


	8. Concern

**Hey guys, thanks for all the favourites and follows and reviews. It makes me happy knowing that people are enjoying the story. I know the chapters are quite short, but I promise, they will get longer. I just work on this fanfic in work, so I don't get long to have time with it.**

**HOPE YOU ALL HAVE AN AWESOME HOLIDAY AND SANTA IS GOOD TO YOU :D**

**Also, I forgot to mention, whenever you see text that is bold and italic, like ****_this. _****It means that Ariadne is speaking Greek, as she was born in Greece.**

* * *

DUSK

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

* * *

Three weeks had passed without any incidents. Ariadne had been job hunting for the first half of first week and was attending interviews in the second half of the first week.

She had managed to land herself a job at a flower shop named_ Forever In Bloom_ in Forks. She didn't know that much about flower arrangements, but she had enough understanding of it to get the job, plus, she would always learn while working.

The job had flexible hours, so Lillian didn't have to worry about getting her neighbour to pick Diana up from Kindergarden.

The job was 35 hours a week, - starting at 9am and finishing at 3pm - so she could make sure Diana and Arthur got to school on time, since Lillian had to leave before them because she had to be in the school early so she could get the lesson planned out, and by finishing at 3pm, Ariadne could pick Diana up.

* * *

Ariadne walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to her room, a fluffy, pink towel wrapped around her body as she dried her hair with a smaller one.

Checking the small clock on her bedside cabinet, she saw that the lights flashed ten to eight, meaning that Diana and Arthur had about five more minutes sleep before she had to go and wake them up.

She put on the underwear she had picked out before heading into her shower; a simple black bra and matching knickers. She finished getting dressed by pulling on a pair of black dress trousers that were slightly bootlegged, a simple, white tank-top with a short sleeved, white blouse that was fitted to her figure.

A professional but still slightly casual look.

She walked into Arthur's room, which was that of a typical teen boys room; messy, but organised that he knew were everything was.

She shook her head as she saw him sleeping. Lying on his front, hair a mess with the covers only half on his left leg while his right was hanging out of the bed while he emitted the occasional snore.

"Time to get up, Arthur. You have had plenty of sleep"

A small grumble and a mumble of 'five more minutes' was all she got from the teen. Ariadne sighed before looking around the room. She spotted a small, squishy squash ball just by the door, so she picked it up and gently threw it at his head.

It hit him dead on, and hard enough to make him jump up from his sleep and tumble out of his.

"What the- !?", his voice was groggy with sleep but she could make out what he was saying.

He rubbed his head slightly, wincing slightly as he brushed over the sensitive area. He looked up and glared at her, slightly pouting.

"Do you need to that every time you try to wake me up?"

"It is the only method that I have found that actually works. At least it was not a shoe this time", she chuckled at the memory, which had been dubbed by Lillian as 'The Great Converse Incident'.

Arthur groaned, getting ready to jump back into his bed.

"Try it and I will flip your mattress out the window, with you on it", stated Ariadne, a cheeky smirk on her face as she walked the disheveled teen moan, before getting up and reaching towards his underwear drawer.

He stopped, before turning to look at her. He raised his left hand and lazily wave at her to leave. She raise her hands slightly to chest height, feigning surrender.

"I am going to wake your sister. Do not take long, we would not want you to be late".

* * *

Ariadne walked into Diana's room to see her tiredly pulling on her socks. Her head slowly nodding as she tried to stay awake.

Ariadne moved next to her on her bed, and gently patted her head, making the young girl lean into her and yawn slightly. Her eyes blinked, willing the sleep away.

"Oh, my poor _**angel**_. Are you tired, little one?", she asked her, while she ran her fingers through her curls. Diana nodded her head, before looking tiredly up at her.

"Auntie Aria? I don't feel so good", whimpered Diana as she felt her tummy bounce. Her cheeks felt warm as did her forehead.

Ariadne looked at her 'niece', concerned by the lack of colour it her face. She placed the palm of her hand on Diana's forehead, feeling the heat radiating from it.

"Right, you go put your pyjamas back on, and I will phone your school to tell then you will not be in today"

Diana nodded before slowly reaching over and grabbing her pink nightdress. Ariadne helped her slip it on over her head before tucking her into her bed, kissing her clammy forehead.

Ariadne walked downstairs to see Arthur tucking into some toast an a glass of orange juice.

"Diana's not going to school today. She said that she does not feel well, and she looks a bit pale"

Arthur looked up from his breakfast, a concerned look on his face.

"Is she alright?"

"She is fine. Probably a little stomach bug. I am going to phone her school, then phone my work to say that I will not be in today, and then I will phone your mother to tell her"

Arthur nodded, knowing that his 'aunt' would take care of his baby sister while he was at school.

"Now, you better leave soon. It is half eight and we do not want you to be late. Only a week left until the summer holidays"

Arthur chuckled before downing the last of his orange juice and grabbing another slice of toast and popping it into his mouth. He grabbed his bag and wave goodbye before heading out the door.

* * *

It was about half twelve, and Ariadne was currently curled up on the sofa with Diana lying down with her head in her lap, watching _Cinderella_ as they had just finished _The Little Mermaid_.

Ariadne stroked the child's strawberry blonde hair, frowning as her vampiric hearing picked up the wheezing sound coming from her lungs.

She was concerned.

Diana didn't seem to be getting better, and yes, some children get worse before they get better, but that didn't mean Ariadne wasn't worried.

She didn't want to move her as she didn't seem to have any energy, so taking her to Forks Hospital was out of the question, but the only doctor Ariadne trusted with her 'niece' wasn't able to cross the treaty lines.

Ariadne gently grabbed a cushion and lifted Diana's head to place the cushion under it while she slowly moved out.

"Ngh. Auntie? Where you going?"

Ariadne leaned down to the sick child, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"_**Rest, my angel**_. I am just going to see if I can get someone to make you feel better. Watch your movie, I will be back soon"

Diana nodded her head tiredly, before turning back to the TV to see the mice create Cinderella's pink dress.

Ariadne picked up her mobile, before searching through her contacts. The name Billy Black flashed on her phone and she tapped the call icon, before placing it next to her ear.


	9. Panic

DUSK

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

* * *

Billy laughed as he watched Paul and Seth fight with each other, trying to see who could outdo the other.

Everyone was having a good time, minus Leah and Jacob. Leah was glaring over at Emily who was giggling as Sam hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear while she tried to make lunch for the hungry pack.

Jacob was sitting on the porch, slightly curled into himself as he looked out into the forest, as if waiting for someone to just suddenly appear from the dark shadows.

Billy knew, that ever since Jacob imprinted on Ariadne, that he had changed, but for the better. He did still care for Bella, but everyday that love that he had for her was slowly turning back into friendship.

Don't get him wrong, he did care for Bella, but she had chosen, and he hated seeing his son get dragged down while Bella was with the person she loved.

It was Jacob's turn, but, it hadn't been easy.

Since the whole situation where Jacob had tackled her, Ariadne had been quite pissed off at him. Any time Ariadne came over to visit, she made it apparent that she still had a bone to pick with him by sending him a glare every once in a while.

Sue came up behind Billy, "So how long to you think he will be sitting there?"

Billy chuckled, "Until Ariadne decides that she can talk to him without glaring".

Sue sat down beside him, her face showed a look of concern on her face. Unknown to her, the pack was listening in.

"Isn't she being a bit...bitchy? That happened ages ago and she still makes it known that it annoys her. Can she really be that angry?"

Billy chuckled again, shaking his head, "She isn't angry at him. She is actually pouting"

"Pouting?"

"Yes, Ariadne may be centuries older than us, but she can still act like a child when needs be. She is probably pouting at the fact that Jacob managed to get the upper hand on her. She has been so used to being a step ahead of opponents that she's not used to someone actually taking her down".

Jacob turned and look at his dad, "So, she doesn't hate me?"

Billy shook his head, "No, she doesn't hate you. She's just needs a day or two and she will be back to her old self"

Suddenly, Billy's phone went off. It was just a simple one so he could call or text Jacob when he needed to. He looked at it, and noted that the name Ariadne popped up on the small screen.

"Speak of the devil, and she calls"

Jacob practically ran to his fathers side, he knew it was pathetic, but it had been nearly a week since he had heard her voice or seen her.

He hit the call button, "Hello, Ariadne, how-"

"Billy, I don't know what to do. She has a sore stomach, her fever is high and she's barely keeping anything down-"

The pack has crowded round as they could hear the girls panicked voice.

"Ariadne, calm down. Tell me what's wrong?"

They could hear her talking a deep breath. "It is Diana. I left her off school today because she was not feeling well, but she seems to be getting worse. I do not want to move her because I do not want to risk something else happening"

Jacob looked at his father, and before he knew it, he was out the door of Sam and Emily's house and on his way to Ariadne's house. He didn't exactly know where she lived, but he knew her scent anywhere.

* * *

Billy looked around, "Ariadne, Jacob is on his way. I can phone a local doctor-"

"The only doctor I trust with my family is Carlisle"

The wolves growled at what she had said, Sam took the phone from Billy.

"We are sorry that she is ill, but letting that blood-sucker over the treaty line is not an option. The only way that she could see him, who be if you took her to him-"

"Have you not been listening to me?! I told you I will not more HER!"

Sam stood shocked. Her voice had become almost predatory, like a mother protecting her young. Sam growled back.

"We will not break the treaty!"

"I am not asking you to break the treaty, I am asking you to let a doctor I trust look over a child I love dearly"

Sam looked back at his back. They were all on edge, growling and snarling slightly, but when he looked at Billy and Sue who were slightly glaring at him.

He felt a hand on his arm, and turned to stare into the eyes of Emily. Her eyes were full of compassion and trust, begging him to do the right thing.

"Only Carlisle is allowed, and Jacob must be there for the whole thing"

"Thank you, Sam"

Sam nodded his head before hitting the end call button. He handed the cell back to Billy before sitting down.

Paul came rushing over, "What the hell, Sam!? Why did you give in to her!?"

Sam looked at him, a serious look on his face. "If we are going to get along, we have to help out when we can. By doing her this favour, she will be able to do a favour for us"

They all looked at him, but Billy was the one who spoke up.

"She won't forget this Sam. You did a good thing here today, and trust me, it was with the best person"

Sam nodded before looking out the window to were Jacob had ran off to. What would have happened if he had said no? Would Ariadne got into a frenzy? Would Jacob leave the pack because of his imprint?

Either way, he knew that saying yes would be a good thing in the future, he just didn't know when.


End file.
